


Boss, Don't Get Mad

by Fairygirl34



Series: Baby, You're Mine [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby!Albus Severus Potter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, everyone is in a panic, keep an eye on kids cuase they move fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Tom hates incompetent employees. Like really hates them and they know not to displease him in any shape or form.Unfortunately, they've managed to miss place his son.Someone was going to pay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was suddenly inspired to write another little one-shot for this series. I thought it would be pretty funny if Tom was required to watch Albus for the day and then suddenly lose him at work. But somehow, it ended up as Barty and Rodolphus losing him. Poor overworked minions, this was not good for their heart. LOL.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> I don't own anything.
> 
> Not beta'd.

How Tom hated, Hated, _HATED_ incompetent people and workers. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. It wouldn't do any good if he were to accidentally-on purpose murder those imbeciles he calls employees. To think that they had ruined a perfectly good business deal with Greengrass Trading Inc. Now he was going to have to smooth down some rumpled feathers because his employees were idiots.

"Bellatrix." Tom ordered over his office phone. "Fire all those imbeciles who were on the Grengrass deal."

"Hehehe. With pleasure, My Lord." Bellatrix cackled before hanging up.

There. That would teach them to stop being imbeciles. Bellatrix would surely get his point across while scaring them half to death. Such a loyal employee she was.

Although her obsession with him was a bit annoying.

Tom gave another sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to go home to Harry and their son.

If he stayed a second longer in this building, he might go on a murderous rampage.

Tom quickly placed all his files and laptop neatly into his briefcase before leaving his office. He ignored all his employees, who immediately moved out of his way, sensing his furious mood, as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. The brief walk through the entrance went the same way and Tom couldn't wait to see his beautiful Harry. His husband could always make him feel better after a long and stressful day at work.

And if he and Harry were going to do some very adult activities to help reduce his stress, all the better for Tom.

As he parked in the driveway, Tom spotted a few lights lit inside the mansion and Tom knew he was just in time for dinner. He would hate to upset Harry because he couldn't get home on time.

Tom walked into the small family dining room to see Harry setting his plate full of food down in his spot. His seat was at the head of the table with Harry next to him on his right and Albus Severus' highchair in between. The boy was already seated and impatiently banging on his tray for his food. The duo had yet to spot him watching from the door way.

Tom watched amused as Harry just rolled his eyes and huffed in mock annoyance.

"Yes, Mister. I know you're hungry but we have to wait for Papa."

"Food! Food!" Albus chanted. "Want Food!"

Tom chuckled at Albus Severus' impatience which had his family turn to greet him. Harry came over and gave a chaste kiss and warm smile. "How was your day at work?"

Tom sighed once again. "Stressful." Then a devilish smirk crossed his face as he wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered in his ear. "But I know what you can do to make me feel better."

Harry just gave a flirtatious smirk before pushing Tom away. "It'll have to be later. Now it's time for dinner."

"Papa! Papa! Food! Sit! Sit! Food!" The toddler demanded as he hit his tray again. The boy's demanding tone was quite amusing and it never ceased to make Tom smile fondly at the child.

"Of course, Little One."

Dinner was peaceful but relaxed. Albus Severus was covered in food from his messy black hair to his face and even his clothes. The two adults just watched amused as the toddler ate while playing with his food. Tom talked a little about work and how he fired some incompetent people because they couldn't follow directions correctly. Even just the thought of what they did made Tom's anger build, but Harry was quick to distract him with heated looks and touches. And of course, their son's actions managed to distract him and make him chuckle.

"Okay. Its bath time for you mister. Then bed." Harry said as he lifted the messy child from his high chair. "Tom can you give Albus a bath while I clean up here and the kitchen?"

"Come now Albus." Tom wrinkled his nose in slight disgust and held the child arm's length away from his most favorite and expensive business suit. Albus Severus just laughed as he was carried like that from the dining room all the way to the tub. Unfortunately for Tom, his suit still managed to get soaking wet from the boy's playful splashing.

After putting Albus Severus to bed, Tom was quick to push Harry into their room where he immediately bombarded his husband with heated kisses. The action was quickly reciprocated. The night was filled with their passion and both went to sleep content.

.

.

.

"No Harry."

Harry pouted. "Please? It's only for one day!"

Tom couldnt help but inwardly melt at the adorable face Harry was making at him. Damn his weakness against Harry. Those shining green eyes were going to be the end of him. But the thought of those lovely eyes looking at someone else in love and affection made Tom boil in rage. No. Harry would always look at him like that. Tom would make sure of it.

"Love. I can't take Albus to work with me."

"Albus is well behaved! You know that! Please just for one day! It can be a Father-Son bonding day!" Harry pleaded. "You can show him all your techniques on how to make your minions scared out of their minds!"

Tom took a drink of his morning coffee, contemplating things over. He wouldn't be _too busy_ but he was meeting with Cygnus Greengrass and try to reestablish the deal before his employees messed it all up. He guess it wouldn't hurt to start showing Albus Severus the ropes of the business. Better to start now than later.

"Fine. I will take him with me to work today." Tom conceded.

Harry smiled widely, eyes shining before giving a kiss to the other's lips. "Thank you. Thank you."

Tm smirked. "You can thank me later tonight."

Harry just laughed before heading p to their son's room to get everything ready.

Today was going to be another stressful day. Tom had nothing against taking his son to work but for some reason Harry's two best friends wanted to spend some "quality" time together. Tom didn't believe that for one minute. He knew how much Harry's friends distrusted him from the very beginning, especially after Harry's ex-wife's death. If they tried to persuade Harry to leave they would pay. He would make sure of it.

The happy voice of Albus Severus brought Tom out of his dark thoughts. "Papa! Mooring!"

"Good morning Little One." Tom smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Today you're going to come with me to work. Would you like that?"

"Go work with Papa?" Albus tilted his head cutely.

"Of course, Little One."

"Yeah! Yeah! Work with Papa!"

Harry smiled and handed the toddler over along with his diaper bag with things Tom may or may not need.

"He has three bottles in there. One is for mid morning, one is for lunch and one is just in case he is still hungry. I packed a few jars of baby food in there along with lots of towels because he can get real messy. Extra diapers and clothes. Oh and his pacifier and a few toys so that it will keep him busy. He takes a nap right after he finishes his bottle at lunch so I packed his favorite sea green blanket and I already placed the playpen in the back of your trunk so you can put it in your office for his nap. And make sure you keep him away from sharp corners because he'll run into them and Keep an eye on him. I repeat, Keep an eye on him because he'll go exploring in a blink of an eye." Harry stated seriously.

"Of course, love." Tom smiled charmingly. "Nothing will happen to Albus."

"Okay. Bye-bye Al. Have fun with Papa at work." Harry cooed.

.

.

.

The work day had started normally enough, though most of the female staff would coo and awe at the little boy in Tom's arms. Albus would shy away from all the eyes upon himself, making the women even more happy from the cuteness of their boss's shy little boy. Thankfully, they made it to Tom's office without much fuss. He had Barty grab the playpen from his car and set it up in his office. 

Albus was a prefect little boy, only crying when he was hungry or needed his diaper changed. He was a quiet baby, just playing with his toys and most of the time, Tom forgot he was still even in the room. Only to be reminded when one of his employees came to deliver some paperwork and coo at the child. 

It was just after lunch time and Albus Severus was drinking from his bottle while laying in his playpen, his favorite sea green blanket covering the lower half of his body. His baby emerald green eyes gazed around the office several times but always came to stop and watch the man he knew as Papa continued to work at his desk, occasionally conversing with the child.

"Why must everyone cause me headaches, Albus Severus? It's like they are purposely being imbeciles." Tom scowled before smoothing out his features. "If there is one down side to owning and running a company, it's the people hired to help that causes me so much stress. Be glad you still have quite a few years before the idiots known as the human race and our employees give you these headaches."

"Mmm" Albus hummed.

Tom took that as an agreement. He gazed at his watch, it was almost time for him to get to that meeting but Albus had yet to fall asleep. He wouldn't leave his son all alone in his office nor would he bring his child to a meeting place where it was bound to get ugly throughout the meeting. And he didn't want Harry to get angry with him because Albus picked up some... _unsavory_ words unfit for a child.

"Barty. Bring Rodolphus with you and come to my office immediately." Tom ordered over his phone and quickly hung up before the man could respond. Even though he couldn't watch his son right now, he had loyal employees (Minions as Harry generously calls them) that could do it.

Both were quick to come when called. They stood straight as could be, probably wondering if they had done something to offend their leader.

Tom intertwined his fingers together and gazed at the two of them seriously. "I have an important job for you two. It is of the highest caliber. Fail me and your lives are forfeit. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Both men gulped.

"Good. I have a meeting to get to and unfortunately, I cannot take Albus Severus with me, so you two are on babysitting duty while I deal with Greengrass. He should be close to napping but it seems that he is not tired yet. Entertain him until I get back." Tom ordered. "If  _Anything_ happens to him...."

The threat was left hanging in the air but both men nodded in understanding not wanting to delay their leader from his meeting and to show that they would not fail him. 

"I shouldn't be more than two hours. I'll be back Albus. Be a good boy for them Okay?" Tom smiled at the child who just nodded.

As soon as Tom left, Barty and Rodolphus sighed in relief.

"I can't believe we got babysitting duty!" Rodolphus frowned.

"Shut up! What if our Lord has some microphones or videos to keep a watch on us!" Barty hissed while frantically looking around as if their leader might come out from hiding.

"Paranoid much?" Rodolphus scoffed. Barty didn't answer but instead went towards the playpen where the little boy had stood up and watched as the two new men came into the room.

"Hello. I'm Barty and that scary man over there is Rodolphus." Barty introduced.

"He won't understand." The other man scoffed.

"Barty! 'Olphus!"

Both men stared in awe as the little boy repeated their names until he demanded to be lifted up from his confinement. "Up! Up Pwease! No nap!"

Both men looked unsure. "Should we?" Rodolphus asked. "Our Lord did say he was due for a nap."

"Maybe he's not tired? We should let him tire himself out so he can go to sleep." Barty suggested.

So for the next few minutes the two men made funny faces, made not so funny jokes and played peek-a-boo to try and tire the boy out. Unfortunately, all it did was make Albus even more hyper and running around the office with his blanket and bottle in hand. The kid was also quite good at hiding within the office. This continued for a whole hour and fifteen minutes.

"I'm not fit to care for children." Rodolphus complained. That boy had so much energy, it was tiring him out so much he was ready for his own nap.

"Me neither but our Lord asked it of us." Barty groaned. "Hey, where did he go?"

Both men looked around quickly and frantically not seeing neither hair nor hide of the toddler. They noticed the office door opened slightly ajar and both men paled drastically. They were dead. D-E-A-D! Their boss was going to have their bodies mutilated beyond recognition before throwing their corpses into the ocean! They lost his son!

"Shit! Shit! Shit! We're dead! We have to find him!" Rodolphus panicked. He wasn't ready to die! And for losing his boss's child!

"Pull yourself together man!" Barty shook Rodolphus to knock some sense into him. "We need to act logically. We still have forty-five minutes until our Lord gets out of his meeting and if we're lucky it will go a little longer than normal. We just have to be quick and discreet! _NO ONE_ can know we lost the kid, okay?"

"Okay. Got it." Rodolphus agreed. "He couldn't have gone far. I'll check the west side and you check the east side of the floor. Hopefully, the kid hasn't gotten into any dangerous situations."

"I hope not." Barty agreed fearfully. "Alright let's go!"

Both men were quick to leave the office, not noticing the toddler watching them curiously before going back to play behind his Papa's desk and in his drawers.

.

.

.

Luna Lovegood, walked gracefully into Tom's office, planning to leave a few files on his desk for later. As she entered, Luna looked around at the huge mess that seemed to happen through the large office. Toys, papers, and baby items were littered all over the floor. And in the middle of the mess was a small child who she knew to be Albus Severus sleeping soundly in midst of the chaos.

The child laid on his side, arms hugging his blanket and bottle close. Luna decided it would be better if the child wasn't sleeping on the floor. She placed the files onto a couch located to the side of the large office, carefully picked up the child and placed him in the playpen. She covered him with his blanket and made sure he had not woken him from the movement.

Humming quietly, she organized all of Tom's papers and placed them back on his desk, put all of the toys and other baby items back away into the diaper bag. After she finished, Luna checked the clock upon the wall. Tom wouldn't get out of his meeting for another fifteen minutes, she decided to wait for him here.

She sat upon the couch and opened up the latest edition of _The Quibbler_ upside down. How she loved her Daddy's magazine.

.

.

.

The minutes ticked by and when thirty minutes passed without anyone seeing anything of the toddler, Barty and Rodolphus were sweating bullets. The meeting was almost over and nothing. It's like the kid vanished. They had better start writing their wills because they were not going to survive after today. They continued to search, they were going to find the kid even if it killed them during the process.

They only had five minutes left before their leader would go back to his office.

"Anything!?" Barty asked.

"Nothing." Rodolphus sulked. "That's it. We're dead. Goodbye sweet life. I better start writing my will right now because as soon as our Lord steps through those elevator doors all Hell is going to break loose!"

Barty stared unblinkingly at the wall in front of him. Pale and fearful for his life and afterlife. He was going to die young without experiencing the thrills of life.

A dark cloud loomed over them, so focused on their dark thoughts they did not hear footsteps heading in their direction.

"Why are you two out here instead of with Albus Severus?" Tom's voice cutting deep into their depressed minds.

The voice of their leader startled them so much, they jumped at least five feet in the air. Tom was not impressed with what he was witnessing. Barty and Rodolphus were paling at an alarming rate, they were almost ghosts. Their bodies shaking in unadulterated fear.

Tom lifted an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Oh. W-well, y-you s-s-see, um..." Barty stuttered.

"Spit it out." Tom demanded harshly. "And stop your stuttering."

The two men nodded frantically and when they did not speak for a few moments, Tom decided to just ignore them. He would check up on his son himself. Barty and Rodolphus noticed Tom heading towards his office and they couldn't help but pray for a miracle. If it was some other man they would have tried and distracted him but this was their boss. If he even suspected something, he would ignore their pleas and continue on forward.

They hoped someone had some files for him to look over.

"Sir, How did the deal with Greengrass go?" Barry asked, trying to make small talk in such an oppressive situation.

"Quite well. I might've had to black mail a few people but Cygnus finally saw my way and conceded to the original contract I had set up." Tom smirked in victory.

As the office door came into view, both men began to wonder if it would make the situation even worse if they tried to make a run for it. Maybe they could change their name and move to a different country. Canada sounded nice, or maybe Greece. Somewhere they wouldn't be found easily. The jungles of the Amazon would be the perfect hiding spot.

Just as Tom's hand touched the door knob, Rodolphus couldn't take it anymore. "My Lord! Please forgive us! We didn't mean too!"

Tom sighed in annoyance. Now what was the problem? He turned to glare at them. "What is it?"

"We lost your son!" Rodolphus blurted out and Barty smacked himself in the face. Why couldn't Rodolphus have said it a little bit gently? Now they were doomed for all eternity.

"What?!" Tom hissed. "Explain yourselves this instant!"

"We were watching the kid, honest! And then we looked away for only a moment but we couldn't fond him! We saw the door opened slightly so we thought he left! There was forty-five minutes until you got out of the meeting so we thought we could find him before then. We've checked everywhere and still couldn't find him!" Rodolphus spilled out.

The growing look of fury was enough to make the hallway seem to darken with their boss's mood. Just as Tom was about to yell and throttle the two imbeciles who lost his son, the door opened with Luna coming out, a small smile on her face.

"Oh. Tom you're back. You three should be quiet because the little one is still sleeping." Luna stated dreamily. "He must've tired himself out while playing in the office. Though he did go through your things so you might have to reorganize everything."

"Luna." Tom smiled sharply, not at all affecting the blonde. "Are you telling me Albus has been in my office all _alone_ for the last forty-five minutes?"

"Well, the last fifteen minutes I was with him. So he wasn't completely alone." Luna corrected.

"Thank you Luna. You shall be rewarded for your quick thinking." Tom smiled before turning towards the two cowering men, a sharp smile on his face. "Now what to do with you two? I shall think of a fitting punishment for you two. Now leave."

Barty and Rodolphus left as fast as they could, intending to hide out until the end of the work day. Luna smiled before heading back to her desk.

Tom sighed before entering his office. He checked on Albus Severus who was sleeping soundly and he couldn't help but smile and brush some of that unruly black hair away.

"We will forever be surrounded by imbeciles Little One. But I'm glad that you are safe." Tom's soft smile turning deadly. "Now to think of a fitting punishment."

.

.

A shiver of fear and death crawled down Barty's and Rodolphus' spines and they cried in despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Tell me what you guys thought!
> 
> And an idea what to write about for the next one!


End file.
